


Stay

by liqhters



Series: youtube fmv [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, anyways pls enjoy, based on a youtube fmv, bc i cant seem to write anything but angst, im not sure if its light lmao, it's so awesome seriously agh, please watch the vid!!!!!111!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqhters/pseuds/liqhters
Summary: Vernon makes mistakes that Seungkwan always fixes. Except this one time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA my heart was heavy when i wrote this fic tbh but!! thank you to [**foster foster**](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfN3_J_o3JFgOImOY-KVHdA) on youtube! her [**verkwan fmv**](https://youtu.be/QHKVafFhs_c) inspired me a lot and it's! so! good! please watch it and subscribe to her! hopefully get you in the mood for this fic lmao 
> 
> but anyways i hope you like it! - with love, grace xoxo

" _Vernon_."  
Seungkwan's loud but shaking voice resounds in the room and reaches Vernon's ears. He stops. "If you reach that door, you're not welcome back here anymore."

  
Vernon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Everything is still and quiet, an unusual setting when you're with somebody like Boo Seungkwan. He was a big sun of energy. Glowing and bright.

  
But even suns burn out after a long time.  
He thinks he burned Seungkwan out.

"Vernon. Don't. We can just talk."

  
A pause. "Just. Stay, please."

  
Vernon's pulse thrummed in his head. His hands were clammy and he has this goddamn lump in his throat. He wants to go and grab him and wrap him in his arms so tight nobody would be able to tell where each of them begins and ends.

  
But, then, with his system filled with the alcoholic contents of the bottles he broke; Vernon thinks everything is prettier when it's falling apart. The broken glass made the air sparkle. And Seungkwan had always liked sparkles. Always puts Vernon's pieces together.

  
He opens the door.

 

**_+a flashback+_ **

 

He loves Seungkwan.

 

Vernon has been hit with this realization like the first sip of hot coffee in the morning. Refreshing, calming, _awakening_.

  
He was being dragged into an abandoned warehouse, letting the thrill of adventure and their youth guide them into a cozy corner inside. It's a bit humid and damp and dark and there are a lot of crates in the way but Seungkwan is still going and frankly, Vernon would follow him anywhere.

  
He finally stops and turns around, smiling at Vernon like he's a gift from above. Vernon just smiles back.

  
"You know this is illegal, right?" Vernon asks as Seungkwan started to sit down on the dusty floor.

  
"Illegal? What? Noooo." Seungkwan replies with a chuckle, already seating himself in Vernon's lap, facing him.

  
Giggles. A few soft kisses pressed on Vernon's nose. And finally a kiss that made Vernon's insides _twist_ and _turn_ and in the most delightful of ways and he feels the tingles in his toes, _white hot_ up in his stomach, the heat curling around his heart and into his brain.

  
He slowly guides Seungkwan down, hand on the back of his head. Their faces so close Seungkwan could feel Vernon panting small puffs of air onto his face, his other arm on Seungkwan's waist. Laying down, Vernon pulls back only to see Seungkwan smiling up at him softly and, well. There was nothing to do but kiss him.

  
And kiss him he _did_. Seungkwan willingly let Vernon in. _Slowly_ but surely. Precise movements of hands running up and down his body. Vernon fully lays himself in between Seungkwans legs, over his body, chest to chest.

  
He can feel the other's heartbeat and a hand tugging on his hair and it makes his head spin. Vernon licks into Seungkwan's mouth which the latter accepts with soft whimpers, his toes curling.

  
Vernon is so _so_ in _love_ and it's _right_.

  
But the universe thinks it all so _so wrong_.

  
Seungkwan's father found them hours later cuddled up and Vernon had gotten the beating of his life. He could still hear Seungkwan's screams as he was dragged away. Who knew that old bastard could chase them down.

  
But even then, they figured it out. They'd planned to get away, only with each other's company and a suitcase full of clothes and other things Vernon threw in it that were probably unnecessary.

  
Seungkwan just smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

  
"I love you."

**_++_ **

  
He opened the door. Vernon was met with a slap to his face that made his vision white out for a moment. He reached a hand up to his jaw and looked straight into the once soft eyes staring at him.

  
"I wasn't thinking straight, Seungkwan."

  
He _slightly_ slurs as he was still _still slightly_ drunk. Cold and dread filled Vernon the moment the words slipped out of his mouth. It wasn't the right ones.

  
"I can't fix you anymore, Vernon." Silence.

Vernon is feeling so heavy, in his body, his mind that he hangs his head low not looking at Seungkwan anymore. He notices the broken bottles still on the floor.

  
"I'm sorry. I don't know why I've become like this, Seungkwan. I'll be _better_."

  
An intake of breath. Seungkwan steps a little closer to him. That tiny silver of hope in Vernon shoots through his body like accidentally touching a hot object. He reaches out.

  
Vernon looks up and sees Seungkwan facing the door. He turns to look at him.

  
"Are you really walking out?" Vernon asks, reaching his hand out more, then staring some more at the broken glass.

But Seungkwan was already out the door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> watch other fmv's and videos by [**foster foster**](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfN3_J_o3JFgOImOY-KVHdA)! im thinking i'll be doing the moshi edit she did next! :)  
>  **thank you for reading!**  
>  _come be friends and request me smth on[twitterr!](https://twitter.com/ujinology)_


End file.
